Transcending The Definitions
by sockstar
Summary: I would probably call this an overwritten deconstruction of the various “iThink They Kissed” prediction fics. Hinting of Seddie and Creddie.


**Transcending The Definition**

**Rating: **K

**Notes: **Blame Dinosaur Comics for this one. Although I've not cursed like they do, or used more than 1 exclamation point at a time. (Carly is too much of a girly girl to swear, and Freddie is too chivalrous to curse in front of a lady). Warning: Contains over indulgent prose. Oh, I'm _fairly_ sure this somewhat OOC.

* * *

**Summary: **I would have to consider this a form of "iThink They Kissed" prediction. Hinting of Seddie and Creddie.

* * *

"You kissed SAM?"

"Yeah? Why? Are you jealous?"

"I am merely concerned that you did not feel it necessary to inform me about this.. liaison in the first place, after I was so supportive of you in the aftermath of Sam telling the world on iCarly that you hadn't kissed a girl. I believed we had some kind of bond, that transcended the definition of a mere friendship, and now I find out you have kept a secret from me! I'm quite disappointed in you Fredward Benson, if I shall be brutally honest."

"That was quite a rambling denial, the lady doth protest too much, methinks. I also take into account your failure to adequately answer the posed question, with a none too subtle changing of the subject in regards to our friendship, of which I assure you was in the utmost concern in my mind as I agreed with one Samantha Puckett, to conspire to obscure our involvement together.

I will ease your mind as to that friendship, I would have been quite happy, as it were, to reveal this to you in the natural course of events, however, I shall state, that I am not a man who, as the phrase goes, will 'kiss and tell'. I was also somewhat fearful for my wellbeing should I tell a soul.

I believe that should you avail yourself of my confidence in the future in any matter, that I will perpetuate such a stance of secrecy, from here to eternity, as long as you shall not come to harm by my keeping of it. For I will not allow such harm to come of you, Miss Carly Shay, as I do in fact love you immensely, even if I myself have not explored if my feelings of love remain based in fellowship and fraternity, or if they have become elevated to an stage of quixotic affection.

Regardless of my position on the matter, the rub of the green is your own desire towards myself is the heart of the situation I find myself in, and I will not take a course that shall lead to conflict or the destruction of our current relationship, in an effort to chase courtship, and as such, the proverbial ball, is in your court.

Forsooth, I detect a hint of avoidance on the issue at hand, if you may in fact feel a twinge of jealously, and I shall restate the question. Up to this point in time, despite my avowed love for you, you look to slide betwixt a stance where there is no possibility for a romantic engagement, and actions that do give me optimism that you may return my affection. Do you, Carly Shay, perhaps feel that in light of revelation, that you may be apprehensive, nay fearful, of a replacement in my amatory priorities, such as they are?"

"I would have to say that, yes, Fredward, I am in fact fearful that I would lose my position in the priority of your life. As to the question of amorous affection, that question cannot be answered so simply, as there is more than one antecedent influence that causes my current fluctuation in regards to this potential romantic interlude.

As you no doubt already know, I value your friendship immensely, and would be somewhat lost without it, I can rely on you as much as anyone else in my life, and I cannot bear the thought that I would cause a ruin in the aftermath of such a dissolution. My brother, I observe his own interactions, and I can only come to a conclusion that he has not kept friends after a segregation, and I would despise myself should I force a situation where you would not want to be with me.

Sam, she has very little beyond our friendship, and a tryst between us, may cause her to feel superfluous. I would not be able to commit to you, if I knew that she was left behind. I cannot leave her unhappy, and I know you appreciate how much we both mean, and that you understand and accept that, for it is one of the qualities that make up your personality that I adore.

Vanity, I must confess, is partly to blame. I know that it is especially arbitrary, and quite inexcusable, nonetheless, I feel a weight of expectation from my fellow students, that I should be dating one such as a quarterback, or the basketball captain, and not a pilloried technical minded fellow like yourself. It is a devastating abominable trait to own and I wish it were not so. I also worry about your mother, and the affect that she has, and I fear that she may not approve, and will strive to take you away from me. I know that in the past, your mother has expressed a preference to me, but I am not assured by her haphazard actions, that she will remain supportive in the future, if she perceived my influence on you to be growing, or to be harmful in some way.

I can only ask that you remain patient, and allow me to work through my issues in my own pace. If you do, I know I will eventually have a response, one way or the other, for better or worse, and I do fear you will be gone before I come to that conclusion. Now, I have answered your question. In reflection, as I cannot require you to remain celibate whilst I ponder, I ask if you have considered the potential for a relationship with Sam?"

"Samantha? My word Carly. Whilst I cannot claim to have never entertained the thought, I cannot foresee that I would wish to enter a relationship with Miss Puckett. I am already attempting to work through my emotions towards you, adding Sam into those calculations would try my limits to breaking point.

Whilst I have no immediate concern, as I can, without doubt, make claim to her beauty and attractiveness, but that is not, and has never been, my only concern with view to a relationship. Sam has an intensity that is not easily matched, and I am unsure as to her ability to refrain from emotional and even physical pain, perhaps reaching to a level that some may call abuse.

Whilst the previous romantic interactions I have observed taking place, did not involve such pain for her suitors, I do not know if Sam would be able to cease her current, naturally antagonistic behaviors, or stop myself from returning her antagonism, if we were to have an altercation, I may hurt her, and that is something I will not abide.

I would also never wish to place you in the center, of such a disagreement. Whilst you may scoff and say that you will choose no side, sides are inevitably taken, and I will not deny that Sam should be first in your priority in such a case, risking our own friendship for the sake of a romantic relationship, with anyone else, even Sam, is too great a risk to take.

I would be willing to discuss the matter with Sam, if she did harbor an affection towards myself, but Sam is an irrefutably stubborn person, who is emotionally closed off, for good reason, and such a discussion may never come to pass, or may not conclude in a way that would allay my trepidation. I do not begrudge that, and if Samantha Puckett remains romantically closed to me, I would feel it for the best, for all of us, if I did not push the issue."

"So you would agree Freddie, that we cannot give each other a conclusive answer, and that it will take time to sort out, exactly where our thoughts should rest, and to sift through the emotions that cloud our judgement in these matters?"

"Yes Carly, that would be for the best. Anything else would be shallow, superficial and rushed. It would be to the detriment of everyone involved, and I will not take a chance with yourself, nor with Sam."

"I feel the same way. Now could you help me up, you have had me pinned down for like an hour."

**end**


End file.
